


i won’t tell our secret (i swear)

by sgtamysantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Love, Nosy Jake!!, Rosa is coming sssssjt be patient, dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtamysantiago/pseuds/sgtamysantiago
Summary: Gina has a new girlfriend and Jake is VERY nosy





	i won’t tell our secret (i swear)

‘Gina, you’ve been smiling at your phone all morning, what’s up with that?’ Peralta asks.  
He’s not wrong, Gina _has_ been on her phone all morning (that’s nothing new) and she _has_ been smiling (that is new, Gina is _not_ a morning person).

  
‘Just my G-Hive telling me how much they love me, nothing new.’

  
‘Don’t lie to me Gina. I know your fanmail face and this is not it. This is your _love_ face!’

  
‘And how would you know Jake?’

  
‘I’ve known you for most of my life. I know everything about you.’

  
‘Mkay, what did I eat last night?’

  
Jake is silent.

  
‘Yeah, that’s what I thought. Don’t you have some boring cop work to do instead of spying on me?’

  
‘Ugh, _fine_. But I _will_ figure it out!’  
Jake returns to his desk. Gina returns to her phone to see she missed two texts.

 **Ems** : can’t wait for tonight, i’m missing u already 🖤  
**Ems** : gines, are u okay? u haven’t been online for two minutes!  
**Gines** : yeah i’m good babe, don’t worry, jake was asking annoying questions

‘What do you mean annoying questions?’ Jake asks, showing up behind Gina.

  
‘JESUS FUCK JAKE! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?’

  
‘Sneaaaaaky,’ he says in a high pitched voice, making hand movements Gina can only assume should mimic a ghost.

  
‘Just— go work your case or something. I don’t have time for this.’

  
‘You are literally on your phone all day! I’m not leaving you alone until you tell me who Ems is and why she misses you already. What are you doing tonight?’

  
‘Give me one good reason why I would tell you that.’

  
‘I will sit here all day, just being annoying apparently.’

  
‘No, you will not,’ Holt says as he walks by. ‘Gina, I need you in my office in five minutes.’

  
‘Ugh, fine. But this isn’t over Gina!’  
Jake returns to his desk once again and Gina goes into Holt’s office.

During break time, Gina is sitting in Babylon. Rosa is not at work today, so she’s sure she won’t be disturbed by anyone. Not that she would mind seeing Rosa though.

 **Gines** : jake is SO annoying, i’m this close to stabbing him with a pen  
**Ems** : why a pen?  
 **Gines** : it’s the only thing i can get around here  
**Ems** : well, be careful when you stab him. don’t get blood all over you. you work in a police precinct so that might alert someone xxx

Gina loves these helpful tips from her girlfriend. Not that she’d actually stab Jake, but you know, just in case. Once her break is over, she has to go back upstairs and deal with Jake’s curiosity again. She doesn’t know if she can handle it, but leaves Babylon anyway. When she gets back to her desk, she’s satisfied to see that Jake is gone. She assumes he’s working a case. Finally, some rest.

  
‘Hey Gina!’ Jake yells, appearing from under her desk.

  
‘JAKE WHAT THE FUCK,’ she yells and she slaps him.

  
‘Ow!! Gina, that hurt!’

  
‘Well, you deserve it. Stop creeping up on me like that!’

  
‘Just tell me her name. Is Ems her actual name? What’s it short for? Why have you been texting so much?’ He gasps. ‘Is she your girlfriend?’

  
‘Ugh, you ask so many questions!’

  
‘Tell me the answer and I’ll leave you alone, promise!’

  
‘What if I don’t? And don’t say you’ll sit here and annoy me because Holt made it very clear that that won’t happen.’

  
‘I’ll tell Charles.’

  
‘GOD NO. Ugh, fine. Her name is Emilia and yes, she’s my girlfriend.’

  
‘What about Rosa? I thought you liked her?’

  
‘Jake, I’ve answered your questions. Leave me alone.’

  
‘Alright, that’s fair.’  
He gets up and leaves, walking over to Terry to ask something about a case they’re working on.

When her shift ends, Gina practically storms out of the builing. She gets to her car and races home. The day lasted way too long, she just wants to curl up and watch a movie with her girlfriend. When she gets home, she unlocks the door and yells: ‘Babe! I’m home!’

  
She is greeted by a familiar head of curly, black hair and soft lips.

  
‘Hey babe. How was work?’

  
‘I think Jake might suspect we’re dating,’ Gina says.

  
Rosa looks confused.

  
‘Why?’

  
‘I got annoyed and told him I was dating Emilia, but then he asked me what happened to my crush on you.’

  
‘Wait, go back. You told Jake my real name?’

  
‘Relax babe, he doesn’t know it’s your real name. He doesn’t even know for sure it’s you.’

  
‘But he will figure out eventually. What will we do then?’

  
‘We’ll just tell him I made up a different name for you because I didn’t want him to know it was you.’

  
Gina kisses her girlfriend to avoid any further questions.

  
‘I love you,’ Rosa/Emilia says.

  
‘I love you too, Emilia Garcia,’ Gina responds, kissing her again.

  
‘Will you ever not use my full name when saying that?’

  
‘Nope. I’ve earned bragging rights for figuring out your real name.’

  
Emilia smiles.

  
‘You have.’

  
They end up curled up in front of the tv with two pizza’s, watching some kind of old rom-com, the kind Emilia secretly loves (also something Gina figured out and brags about on a regular basis). This is Gina’s idea of a perfect night. She’d never trade it for anything in the world. Not even meeting Beyoncé.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that bit in 4x21 where Rosa says “People I work with all think my name is Rosa Diaz.” I felt like her girlfriend deserved to know her real name hehe. If you have any feedback, please let me know! I want to grow as a writer, but to do so I need feedback, positive or negative!


End file.
